burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KonigCCX
Cheers Thanks for joining our game. Smudger13 15:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Not a problem. KonigCCX 17:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey you Not to brag or anything, but one way, or another, I will surpass your $200 million and I'll beat your record someday at the Showtime in BP. JMBZ-12 17:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :My friend got 91 Billion, so beat that [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Massive vehicle edits Could you add to the pages you just edited? The junkyard images are just placeholders until better ones are added. Done, but of course I'm stupid enough not to log in. /facepalm KonigCCX 00:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Yea i'm still figuring out how to work this lol. I'm guessing you saw the page on criterion? :Be sure to sign your comments with '~~~~' for your signature to appear. Nice Photos! Where did you find those neat pictures of the Dust Storm (e.g. DustStormsunset etc.) that you recently put on the Dust Storm page? They're awesome!--Pobsta 14:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) BSI What do you think of this district infobox for Big Surf Island (Location), http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Islandinfobox-mockup.jpg Ignore the stupid place of the picture on the left. Smudger13talk 16:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Seems pretty nice to me. The image in the infobox is a good placeholder until we find something much nicer in the future. KonigCCX 16:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Shall I Upload? The only thing is all the ''unknowns every where. Makes it look...boring Smudger13talk 16:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. The change can always be undone if something isn't quite right. KonigCCX 16:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I already see a problem with the infobox. The Mega Jumps and Billboards both are not showing up. I have no idea how to correct it either. KonigCCX 16:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It was working...Smudger13talk 16:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Where did you get the info about junkyards etc? Here. KonigCCX 17:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I found the problem with the infobox. #The template is for superjump, not megajump, so for the time being, Super Jump it is. #The template is broken, therefore doesn't show billboards. See here Smudger13talk 17:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Right. :P I found what the problem was, I just didn't know what needed to be done to fix it. KonigCCX 17:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Whoops. Deleted wrong info. Could you add the junkyards etc back in info box, soz, cheers Smudger13talk 17:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Made a new info box, hope it works. Smudger13talk 17:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol, i failed Smudger13talk 17:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) It's not a problem, I'm sure Ex or Rappy will know how to fix the rest of the infobox. KonigCCX 17:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Is there anything they cant do. Ive messaged Ex, and he'll probably talk to Rappy. Smudger13talk 17:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Massive Category Edits I went pretty crazy with the file category edits, hopefully it isn't too troubling. I might have continued, but after my last edit I checked the next page of files and realized just how massive it was and quit. I'm sure I categorized all of the vehicle images correctly, but if anyone finds an incorrect edit, you know what to do. KonigCCX 07:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I think what we need to do is when someone is uploading a file, somewhere it needs to say they need to categorize it once it's been uploaded. Or even better, have a section on the upload page where people can categorize it at the same time. Babadingldoo 14:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Members to check out Babadingldoo - huuuuge noob :P lmao XD And smudger joined after me so :P Babadingldoo 16:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : But I joined the clan first :p Smudger13talk 16:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :BTW Konig, Nice user page. Also, Is it me, or this talk, but my text comes out grey if I text and post normally Smudger13talk 16:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::idk what you're talkin about I joined the clan the same day I joined the wiki. Babadingldoo 16:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Proof Smudger13talk 17:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, you joined the wiki and the clan before me. nvm... ^_^' Babadingldoo 17:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it doesn't really have anything to do with being new, I'm just messing with Babadingldoo. :P And thanks for the compliment Smudge. :No probs. Soz that I left our freeburn this morning, I had to go to school :( Smudger13talk 17:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering why you skipped out so quickly, but that's no problem either. I'm actually online right now if you need 2 player challenges or want to host for x-player challenges. :Sure, Babadingldoo wanna join us on PSN? Smudger13talk 17:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I would love it! :D Who's hosting and what's the username? Babadingldoo 17:32, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::PSN: Smudger_13 (Smudger13talk 17:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC)) ::::I tried to look for your name in the lobby and it wasn't there, then I sent you a friend request. Where are you? Babadingldoo 17:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Small World Guess what? You joined paradise city on the same day as my birthday! :O We must be soul brothers. ;) Babadingldoo 14:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) >_> <_< Do not want.